Pomp and Circumstance
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Title taken as it's the FictionAlley ship name for Percy/Penelope. A collection for the 5 Drabbles Competition on HPFC.
1. Feelings

**Title:** Feelings  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Percy/Penelope  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 198  
 **Summary:** Percy thinks about when he first realizes his feelings for the pretty Ravenclaw.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - song: Himerus & Eros by The Spill Canvas

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Dress

* * *

 _Yes, it's true  
You've brainwashed me and now I'm more confused  
I still somehow hope I end up with you  
_

* * *

Percy remembers when he first realizes he likes Penelope in a way that he doesn't like any other girl. She's wearing a light blue dress that matches her eyes, and he can't take his eyes off of her.

She's beauty and grace. She's intelligent and kind. Her smile lights up the room and makes his heart speed up in tempo.

He wants to be near her, but at the same time, he's scared to be close to her, afraid of what might happen.

He feels brainwashed because when he's around her, he forgets how to talk. And he never has trouble talking. His tongue doesn't move and all he can utter is 'um.'

He blushes when she laughs, her dainty covering her mouth as tears of mirth run down her cheeks. He never feels like she's laughing _at_ him, though, and Percy's sure that takes a special skill.

He always takes pride on knowing things, but when he's around her, he feels like he's in a labyrinth, one he'll never find his way out of.

Even with all of the uncertainty surrounding her, he still hopes he'll end up with her. There's no one better than Penelope Clearwater


	2. Petrified

**Title:** Petrified  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Percy/Penelope  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 190  
 **Summary:** Percy arrives at the hospital after Penelope is petrified.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - word: vivacious

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Breathe

* * *

Percy breathes deeply, readying himself before he enters the hospital room. His breath catches when he spots her on the hospital bed. His once vivacious girlfriend is stiff and unresponsive, a sign of petrification.

He ignores Harry and his brother, who are here for their friend, and goes to the bed. He touches her and her skin feels cold.

He sits down on the chair that is next to the bed and wonders when she'll wake up. He knows that Penelope will open her crystal blue eyes, and when she does, he wants to be the first one she sees.

When that happens, he'll hug her tightly and then yell at her for getting herself into trouble in the first place. Then Penelope will admonish him for being such a worrier and tell him that he should learn to relax more.

Percy will looked at her in awe and promise to do just that, as long as she's at his side helping him along, and she'll promise to be there.

Then they'll kiss and both of them will be able to put this nightmare behind them, once and for all.


	3. Date

**Title:** Date  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Percy/Penelope  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 210  
 **Summary:** Percy and Penelope go out on a date.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - Object: Flowers

 **LIFE Game Challenge:** Prompt Used - Crush

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - history

* * *

Percy hands her the flowers, explaining how Mrs. Sprout allowed him to have them, and she blushes prettily. His heart hammers when she takes his hand, guiding him to Hogsmeade.

He knows she has a history, one where she leaves crushed hearts behind. Percy isn't her first boyfriend, and the past ones would call her a maneater.

He doesn't believe the rumors, though. When he gazes into her eyes, he swears he can see into her soul. And it's beautiful and perfect, just like Penelope.

They do all of the normal Hogsmeade stuff. They get chocolate and go to the joke shop, despite Percy's reluctance thanks to Fred and George. They eat in the Three Broomsticks and watch friends laughing with friends and boys kissing their girlfriends. It's nice.

And when the day is over, and Percy leads Penelope back to the castle, she kisses him gently on the lips, ignoring all the stares from curious onlookers. It's the most amazing feeling, and it leaves Percy yearning for more of her sweet taste.

She smiles at him and winks, leaving him standing by himself with his mouth hanging open while she goes to the Ravenclaw common room, and Percy is already looking forward to their next date. He can't wait.


	4. Scold

**Title:** Scold  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Percy/Penelope  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 379  
 **Summary:** Penelope gives Percy a scolding.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Ultimate Chocolate Frog Trading and Dueling Club - Prompts Used - Adore, France, False, Accomplish

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - Place: Meadows

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Fire

* * *

Percy and Penelope meet at their meadow. It's their meadow because it's where they had a picnic and Percy first uttered the words 'I love you.'

It's where he knew for the first time how true those words were when he associated them with Penelope, the girl he absolutely adored above all others. And it's also where he dreams he'll one day propose to her. Of course, today is not that day, especially with the way Penelope is looking at him, with fire in her eyes and her mouth set in a grim line.

"I go to France to accomplish something I've been aiming for, to show my boss that I'm good enough to be given some bigger cases. And when I get back what do I see? The press badmouthing a young boy, your little brother's best friend. The same boy that was orphaned as a baby but still tries to do the right thing from what I saw when I was at Hogwarts. And I hear about how you're brown-nosing the Minister, trying to get your brother to stop associating with Harry. How can you? How can you not show any loyalty to your family?"

"The Minister said –"

"The Minister is an idiot," Penelope cuts in, disgust marring her pretty face. "Anything he or the Prophet says is false. He's trying to keep the Wizarding World from panicking, especially since they'd lose faith in his leadership if You-Know-Who is truly back. Harry Potter is _not_ a liar like everyone seems to think, and if You-Know-Who is back, I believe him. And I won't have my boyfriend following a power hungry idiot. Do I make myself clear?"

Percy opens his mouth, and then shuts it again. "Penelope..." He trails off, unsure of what to say.

Penelope cups his cheek. "I love you. You a smart, kind man, but you need to learn to think for yourself. You have a beautiful brain. Use it."

He leans into her hand, letting his eyes fall close. "I don't know if I can."

"Try," she implores.

"Okay." He opens his eyes, leans down, and kisses her gently on the lips. He doesn't know if he can live up to her high expectations, but he knows he'll try with everything he has.


	5. I Do

**Title:** I Do  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Percy/Penelope  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 216  
 **Summary:** Wedding bells are in the air.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - Color: Yellow

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Daily Prophet

* * *

Percy doesn't look at the bridesmaids in their pretty yellow dresses. They're not important. He doesn't look at the photographer from the Daily Prophet. He ignores the annoying camera flash, only briefly wondering how the annoyance managed to sneak in. Considering Penelope's loathing of the newspaper, he knows the photographer wasn't invited. Hopefully, Penelope won't let it ruin their day.

His eyes are on the entrance, and his breath catches when she walks in, her body hugged perfectly by the bodice long white dress, the train flowing all around her. She looks like a princess.

When she reaches him, after what feels like an eternity, they hold hands. "You look beautiful," he praises, his eyes devouring her. She really is perfection.

Her eyes twinkle in her merriment. "You look quite dashing yourself. So, are you finally ready to make me an honest woman?"

"More than ready." His voice is a rumble, and he hopes the ceremony doesn't take too long. Nothing means more to him than Penelope Clearwater becoming Penelope Weasley.

They silently listen to the introduction and Penelope's soft "I do" sets his heart ablaze.

It's his turn next, and when it comes to it, he doesn't hesitate before he says, "I do." When it comes to Penelope, he knows he'll never say 'I don't.'


End file.
